In some cases, interferometric measuring systems monitor changes in the relative position of a measurement object based on an optical interference signal. For example, an interferometer generates the optical interference signal by overlapping and interfering a measurement beam reflected from the measurement object with a second beam, sometimes called a “reference beam,” where the measurement beam and the reference beam are derived from a common source. Changes in the relative position of the measurement object correspond to changes in the phase of the measured optical interference signal.
An example of such interferometric measuring systems are interferometric encoder systems, which evaluate the motion of an object by tracking a measuring graduation, called the encoder scale. Typically, an interferometric encoder system includes the encoder scale and an encoder head. The encoder head is an assembly that includes an interferometer. The interferometer directs a measurement beam to the encoder scale, where it diffracts. The interferometer combines the diffracted measurement beam with a reference beam to form an output beam that includes a phase related to the position of the object. Encoder systems are used extensively in lithographic applications for monitoring the motion of moveable stages in a lithography tool. Encoder systems can be advantageous in such applications due to their relative insensitivity to atmospheric turbulence.